


Adventures in Kalos

by leassinbin



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ( Darien is a dick but a good one ), ( quality oc 10/10 ), Darien is a dick but only one person legit hates him, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Tags May Change, cussing ( mmm boi ), forgive, the only ones that are actually mine are Morpha Cerise and Ptera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: Darien, Morpha, Ptera, Berran, and Cerise were going around in the time bubbles, and after Morpha had jumped into one, they end up getting stuck in a beautiful ( kinda ) world. The pokemon world, and it's the region of Kalos!( i suck at summeries, but it'll be good i promise )





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> no sinning in this one yet, but it's gonna be long as heckle
> 
> get ready for a ride my dudes
> 
> oh, do tell me if i can improve, i haven't touched this story in months and otherwise haven't re-looked at it

Somehow, they knew this was gonna mess them up. Be it good or bad. Be it their friendships or overall life. But they weren’t going to stop it from happening again if they could. What happened, you may ask? Let’s find out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Morpha was laughing, traveling the dream bubbles ( and universes ) with Cerise, Ptera, Darien, and Barren. He saw many a land, grinning how one of them seemed to have another him, only more, bright and colorful. Cerise quickly left the area with a “screw this I’m out” attitude.

 

Then they saw a portal where an odd bird flew by, being bright red and a calmer blue/gray, making Morpha jump into the portal, and then scream as he realized the ground was a good bit away. Cerise sighed, and in a ( semi ) attempt to crush Morpha’s fall, along with killing Darien, threw said man into the portal and jumped in herself afterwards. Ptera and Barren sighed, following the trio in, each having a different reaction to the fall. Morpha was of course, screaming. Darien was yelling his mind off at Cerise, who just looked smug. Ptera was sighing, and aimed to land in one of the trees. Barren tried to aim himself to one as well, only to land on the ground. In fact, everyone but Ptera DID land on the ground.

 

After they had all checked for broken bones and such, ( with Morpha and Darien being in a small pile, Cerise on top of them both, the most smug look on her face ) they had all gotten up, and Ptera had gotten down, being oddly fine. They noticed a man walk out of a house, he was tall. With curly black hair, blue eyes, a small bit of stubble. And wearing a lab coat. He doesn’t notice them until he gets closer, but he gives a confused look, then smiles. “Hello...Who are you?”

“W...We just...Flew here. They told us to come to this small little place...It’s lovely.” Cerise said, quickly covering before Morpha or anyone else could talk.

“Oh? That’s good to know, but that didn’t answer my question...?”

“I-I’m sorry...Just...I’m a bit frazzled. My name is Cerise. The others are Morpha. ( “That’s meee!” ) Ptera. ( “Nice to meet you, sir.” ) Barren. ( “A lovely day, isn’t it?” ) And  Darien. ( “...” )” She said his name last, being filled with venom.

 

“Oh...My name is Professor Sycamore. Welcome to the Kalos region!” He grinned, his hair bouncing slightly.

“...It seems so nice…” Ptera said, muttering to himself.

“Do you have any pokemon?”

“...Eh? No, we don’t…” Cerise said, seeming confused.

“Oh, then follow me.” He said, going back into the house, them slowly following. And once he got in, he got out five pokeballs. 

 

“What are those?” Morpha said, staring at them. “Those, Morpha, are pokeballs. They hold a creature inside of them, and today...All of you, will be getting one.” “R...Really!?” Morpha’s eyes glowed, looking like a small excited child seeing candy.  “Yeah, I’ll open them. You’ll see some of the pokemon that we have here.” Sycamore then opened each one, first a Chespin came out, then a Fennekin, Froakie, Flabebe, and a Scatterbug.


	2. Chapter 2

“And now, you all get to choose from them. I say Morpha goes first, he seems the most excited.” “Yay!” Morpha grinned, running over to the pokemon, and through his messy hair he looked at each one, and his eyes caught with the eyes of the Chespin. They both stared for a minute, and the small thing took a few steps towards him.  
“...I’m Morpha, hi!”  
“Ches, Chespin!”  
“Whoa...It can speak? I want it!” Morpha said, quickly picking it up.

“Well...I think he’s a good match for you. He’s very flamboyant.”  
“Cool!...Cerise, what’s ‘flamboyt’?”  
“Flamboyant, Morpha. And, I’ll explain later.”  
“Ptera...I say you go next, is that alright?”  
“That’s fine, sir.” Ptera slowly walked over to the creatures, and looked at each one. His eyes caught the bored look of the Fennekin, just staring around with seemingly nothing to do with any of them. Ptera slowly stroked its fur, and it made a comfortable noise.  
“...Cute...May I take it?”  
“Of course, he seems very comfortable with you. He normally burns off a hand or something..”  
“...Good to know…” Ptera gently picked up the Fennekin, and continued to stroke his fur.

“Now...Barren, your turn.”  
“Alrighty!” He got next to Ptera, his moirail, and made a surprised noise when the Froakie jumped onto his shoulder.  
“A-Ah! Calm down, little one!” He tries to gently grab it, but it keeps dodging, eventually throwing its froabbles at him, making him freak out more.  
“W-What are these!? Why are they so sticky? I need soap!”  
“Calm down...He’s just messing with you. He’s a bit of a trickster. But he’s smart and agile.”  
“...He is interesting...And it seems like he’s chosen me already...I suppose I’ll take him, once I get this sticky mess off…”

“Now...Cerise? How about you?”  
“A...Alright.” She looked at the two pokemon left, and she set her hand out towards the Flabebe, it holding onto its purple flower for dear life it seemed like.  
“Hey...It’s nice to meet you...I’m Cerise.” And she smiled just the slightest bit, seeing the Flabebe gently grab her finger with one of its arms, staring up at her curiously. Cerise gently picked it up, petting its head gently.  
“...Can I?”  
“Oh course. She’s skittish, though. So don’t do anything that’ll scare her, alright?”  
“...Alright…”

“Now, Darien. It’s your turn. Please, come over.”  
“Oh I’ll come alright..” He said, getting close to Sycamore. Then he noticed that the only one he could get, was the Scatterbug. This, made him pissed.  
“Why do I get the bug!? I’m royalty, I don’t deserve this!”  
“Ha, got one that fits you.”  
“Bitch, what.”  
“You heard me.”  
“It’s precious, don’t you dare insult it.” He said, holding it close, glaring at her.  
“...Well...I suppose you all have the pokemon you’ll have as your starter. May you grow close and make many memories!” Sycamore says, trying to stop an oncoming argument, and it does work. He then flashing a bright smile to them all. Darien simply thought ‘damn, I want his ass.’ But couldn’t say it, as Barren dragged him out before he could.

“Now...Your starter doesn’t have to stay in it's pokeball, the rest of your team does. So...For now, all of you will get three pokeballs. But at any time, you can have six.” He grabs five sets of three pokeballs, and gives one set to each of the three. He gives the last two to Ptera, stating, “Give them to those two when you leave, they’ll need them.” They leave, after saying their thanks, and once they get out, he gives the sets to them both, and after Darien made a ( failed ) attempt to go back, they go to the first route. It’s small, but it gives a refreshing feeling to them all, well, other then Morpha. He just ran straight through it.


	3. First pokemon: Rubble the Bunnelby

He ( eventually ) stopped at the town at the end of the route, Aquacorde town, letting the others catch up. “...I...This...This reminds me of France...Why…”  
“...I’m sure the memories are flooding back in some way, Cerise...but...It’s nice, isn’t it?”  
“...Yeah, it is…” Cerise smiles slightly, looking around at the water under the bridge.  
“Hey Cerise hey Cerise! A shop! Let’s buy things!”  
“...I think we’re poor, because we don’t have this world's money…”  
“...Aw…”  
“...This may be pretty...But...Let’s keep moving.”  
“Aw, okay rail!” Morpha smiles, holding her hand, not noticing Darien glare daggers at her.

“It’s nice in this world...Isn’t it Berran?”  
“Very...It’s a nice change from the chaos.”  
“You think we’d get peace after being dead...But, no. Not at all. It’s slightly funny, actually…” Ptera said, letting out a small laugh that sounded sad.  
“Lad...It’s alright. Even if we got dragged in once again...It’s worth it, no?”  
“...Yeah...It’s nice to see my...Brother. I’ve learned a lot from those three...And...I wouldn’t change anything.”  
“Neither would I, Ptera. Neither would I.” Berran smiled at him, and he gave a timid smile. It’s hard to get him to smile sometimes, he has the serious look glued onto his face, even if his eyes are completely white, one can still tell the emotion from them.

But something did make them jump, it was Morpha screaming, why? He found a pokemon in the grass, it attacking him quickly. “A-Ah! What do I do? Help! Help!”  
“Morpha, calm down! From what I’ve read...Tell Chespin to attack, and tell it to use Vine Whip!”  
“O...Okay...Chespin...Use Vine Whip on it!”  
“Ches, Chespin!” He jumps from Morpha’s shoulder, and uses the move as told.  
“Bun!” The pokemon gets hit out of the grass, and digs under the ground with its ears.  
“Ptera, get the dex out, let’s find out what it is.” He nods, pulling it out, and does his best to let the pokedex see it before it attacks Chespin. He jumps a bit, hearing it speak.  
“Bunnelby, the digging pokemon. It has extremely strong ears, stronger than its actual arms, thus, it uses them for digging. Its coloring is used for camouflage.”  
“It sounds cool! I wanna get it!”  
“...Then catch it.” Morpha pulls out one of the pokeballs, noticing Chespin fighting on his own.  
“...How do you use one of these?”  
“Simply throw it at them.” He nods, and throws his pokeball at the Bunnelby when it stops moving for a second. He then sees it wobble. Once, twice, three times.  
“...I did it!”  
“...Woah...You actually did it...That’s amazing, Morpha.” Berran said, smiling at him.  
“That thing tried hurting my Morpha...It can go fuck itself.”  
“Don’t speak to Rubble like that!” Morpha said, pouting.  
“...You named it Rubble.”  
“Yes, because it looks like a pile of rubble! And it’s cute!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short, but i'm gonna make this somewhat managable  
> i'm not completely happy with it, but i'll post it for now and see how it goes,,
> 
> smol note: Berran's name is hard to spell so I might misspell on accident


End file.
